


Fun times (Hamilton College AU)

by aMusicalPerson7



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Musicals, Other, hamilton musical, heathers musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMusicalPerson7/pseuds/aMusicalPerson7
Summary: This is probably just going to be a cringe college fan fic so be ready tbh idk what to say like I LOVE lams but I don't want to keep it just lams but oh well also all of their school lives will be kept in this book and I might skip a few years aheadJoin the revolutionary squad on their crazy adventures of finding out who they like to drama with other groups or being stuck in endless school work have fun reading about the time they spend together!Sorry I didn't know what to name the fan fic it's a WIPscrew it I'm bad at this oh well enjoy the fan fic!I do have big plans for this like I want to make a sequel with lives after collegeI will forget to put out trigger warnings so yeah be warnedalso I DO NOT SUPPORT JAMILTON OR HAMBURR OR THAURENS OR ANY SHIPS WITH WASHINTON BECAUSE I ONLY STAN MARTHA AND GEORGE I HOPE YOU KNOW THATWarning if I use a different language be warned I used google translateDISCLAIMER :I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ART WORK OR CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING ELSE IN HERE FULL CREDIT TO EVERYONE ALSO I KIND OF USE IDEAS FROM OTHER FAN FICTIONS I READ SO YEAH CREDIT TO THE WRITERS OF THE MUSICALS AND  ANY STUFF THAT HAPPENED FROM OTHER FAN FICTIONS
Relationships: Lams, Maggy - Relationship, Marliza - Relationship, Mullet - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Fun times (Hamilton College AU)

Chapter 1 [The Beginning]  
  


**_A/N Hi so uh my random name is probably just going to be Kylie so yeah don't ask this is like my first fanfic so yeah this is just going to be some sort of intro? I don't know tbh I have no plan I'm just writing but I really hope the povs aren't that short but we'll see_ **

**( Alex's POV)  
**shit shit shit shit OH MY GODDDDD ok so if you're asking why I keep saying shit I am currently trying to run from a scary taxi driver because um well you see I'm trying to save my money and I only paid him $5 when it was $10. What a great way to start my first day in New York! **_This is sarcastic btw_** I'm currently trying to run to kings college. DAMN IT MY PHONES DYING ok so gotta find a cafe.... oh there, I run in and there is this dude in a black and white t-shirt named Francis at the counter, I walk up to him and he asks what I want in a rude but bored manner. I order a black coffee and I find a seat by a charging station. 

**(John's POV)**

"SHEESH CALM DOWN MARIANNE" **_(a/n ok so I am going to make the eldest sister named Marianne because I want to make Martha the same age as Peggy so yeah she's an OC)_** I screamed ok so I may or may not have run away with Martha to go to New York to start at a new college without my family knowing well except for Marianne she knew about the plan but did not know when we would leave, we kind of planned the rest without her she just keeps going on and on about how she could have helped us but it's done so yeah she's kind of really mad. 

(Eliza's POV)

"DAMN IT ANGIE WHERE'S MY VICTORIA'S SECRET PERFUME NOW I NEED TO FINISH PACKING" yes this is what it sounds like on a totally calming Friday where all three Schuyler sisters are packing to leave for college, well actually it's a new year we just went back home for the break. We're going back to kings college I'm in my sophomore year Angie is in junior and my baby sister Peggy is a freshman.

**(Martha's POV)**

To be honest I'm kind of scared to go to New York alone... wait not alone John is there I mean he is responsible but we have no idea how to get around we're from South Carolina and kind of left because of our freakin abusive father. Also don't worry our siblings Mary, Marianne, Henry jr and James are ok Marianne said that our really nice aunts and uncles would take them from dad, I'm still scared though me and John have been on this bus for about 5 hours of us trying to replace everything on our phones and blocking a lot of people great another 7 hours.

**(Lafayette's POV) -pretend stuff is in French-**

"HERC MON AMI HURRY UP THE TWO TRANSFER STUDENTS COME TODAY AND WE NEED TO BE READY" so me and herc are supposed to be helping these two new students I honestly don't know why papa Washington chose us but oh well.

**(Hercules's POV)**

"LAF DO NOT RUSH ME I NEED TO LOOK GOOD OR ELSE ANGIE WILL SHAME MY CLOTHING CHOICES AGAIN" yup my best friend Lafayette is currently yelling in French to hurry up. We've been best friends since high school until now and it's always been chaotic we met the Schuyler's in grade 10 because their father sent them to an actual school we all got into kings somehow but oh well. Should I wear a beanie?

A/N: The first chapter done have fun Kylie out


End file.
